Indo-Parthia
General Information Zoroastrian|tech_group = Middle Eastern|rank = Kingdom|tag = IPA|image = IndoParthia.png|culture = Panjabi (Hindustani) (until 76) Pashtun (Iranian) (since 76) |government = Monarchy|capital = Roh (578) (until 76) Sistan (435) (since 76) |development = Start: 147}} is a Zoroastrian Panjabi monarchy located in the Khorasan region of the Persia subcontinent and the Hindustan and Western India regions of the India subcontinent, both in the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, in the year 2, the monarchy borders fellow Zoroastrian countries ( west), Mahayana countries ( north, northeast and east), Hellenic countries ( northeast), Hindu countries ( east and southeast) and the waters of the Sonmiani Bay and Gulf of Kutch (Arabian Sea area and region) south. , losing its cores, will be annexed by in 76, and will never appear on the map for the rest for the timeline. The culture of the country and it's group will change from Panjabi (Hindustani) to Pashtun (Iranian) in 76. See also: Indo-Greeks, Parthia, Kushan, Western Satraps, Kuninda, Kashmir Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Kingdom of Punjab * Requirment(s): ** Primary Culture is Panjabi ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Administration Technology at least 10 ** Is not at war ** Country is Sikh ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Owns core province(s): Lahore (507), Doaba (2189) and Sirhind (510) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Lahore ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Punjabi Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Strategy Sending a diplomat to improve relations with Parthia is the first thing you need to do in order to avoid having hostile relations with them. Because you are Zoroastrian, you will need to convert your Hindu, Mahayana, and Zunist provinces to increase your religious unity. To gain a missionary, open up the Missions and Decisions tab and select Add Policy, and then select Religious Policy. Now you should have a missionary and an additional +1% missionary strength. Next, hiring an inquisitor advisor and then adding Pashtun & Sindhi as accepted cultures will help speed up conversions at a much quicker rate, as well as by having positive Stability. Expansion wise, going eastwards into the Indian subcontinent is definitely a priority because of the area's rich provinces and potential wealth that can come from the subcontinent's trade. Indo-Parthian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith * Ambition: ** +10.0% Production Efficiency * Ideas: ** Gondophares: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Indus River: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Taxila: *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Zoroastrian Fire Temples: *** +1 Missionaries ** Hellenistic Cultural Legacy: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** King of Kings: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Takht-i-Bahi: *** +1.0% Missionary Strength Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Hindustani countries Category:Panjabi countries Category:Zoroastrian countries Category:Indian subcontinent Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Iranian countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Pashtun countries Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Monarchies